


Please, just once.

by Tia_Maria



Series: Silly headcanon [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: It's just something silly and slightly deep I decided to write, M/M, So he tries to ask him out, The doctor isn't really amazed by it, White Hat wants to date his scientist, hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: White Hat was nervous.He was going to ask Dr. Slug out on a date.





	Please, just once.

White Hat was nervous. He’s well dressed, he smells nice, he’s using that marine blue tie his doctor gave him last Christmas and he brushed every pointy teeth with the best paste he could find in the supermarket. Yet, he was still nervous that he wouldn't be appealing enough to conquest a positive answer from his head engineer and second in charge of almost everything in his life.

It was march. The weather was good. They had no appointments. His desk was not as full of work as it normally is, and the villains were busy collecting resources from last leagues’ intensive service on hunting them down.   
  
In the elder’s point of view, it was a perfect time.   
  
So he did it.   
  
He dressed up nice, bought a bouquet and trained his speech for nearly a hour.    
  
In the main office, he stood.   
  
White Hat took a deep breath in, and picked the bouquet up. He played with his fingers a little nervously and stepped forward - in the door’s direction.    
  
He reached the handle and opened it. Closing it a second later after exiting and then, he walked down the hall.   
  
White Hat’s mansion was big, but easy to locate every room. The laboratory had two floors in size, and he could go there easily and quickly. His heart, though, would be beating even more fast by every step taken, if he had one.   
  
In front of the metal door, he could listen to the normal sounds of numerous machines working simultaneously, and, with his high senses switched up, he could also listen to his doctor’s heavy breathing and humming.   
  
He didn’t knock. Instead, he put his gloved palm into the metal door and, a second later, his forehead joined it.    
  
He told himself to not get his hopes up. To not wish on something that didn’t depended on his choice. To not desire and dream of situations that could never happen. To not make things weird for Dr. Slug. To just... ask him out and see what happens this time.   
  
Ending his mind note, he knocked.   
  
"Come in." Came his doctor’s weary voice from inside the lab.   
  
Opening the metal door and hiding the bouquet in his back, White Hat entered already looking for his employee. Finding the said efficient human working with half his body under a big machine. There were oil and grease everywhere near him, in his pants, skin and his tight shirt - a hand came from under the machine picking up a tool nearby.   
  
"Say it, White."   
  
Exhaling the air he did not realised was holding in, stuttered trying to reply quickly.   
  
"Y-yes, it’s me." He said it, when the voice finally came. "I... I wanted to... C-can we talk?"   
  
With the doctor under the machine, not looking him in the eye, was a relief, yes, but he didn’t train his speech to be said in that kind of situation. He wanted to give Slug a full heart question, and receive a full heart answer back.   
  
His gloved hand clenched in the colorful plastic of the wrapped bouquet. The sounds it makes seemed to pick the doctor’s attention, and he finally put the tool back on the floor,  sliding away from under the machine.   
  
The moment he sit, with an arm and elbow rested in his raised knee, he looked up to White Hat and his beautiful presence - not amused by it.   
  
"What is it?" He asked, frowning an eyebrow.   
  
It was march. The weather was good. He had two big orders to be delivered by the end of the month, and he was trying to make the best of the free time he have. The villains were building powerful merchandise to fight against leagues’ intensive service on hunting them down, and every hero had to me prepared for a possible war.   
  
It was obvious White Hat was uncaring of it. The doctor knew the elder being like the back of his hand. White Hat always wrongly believed that quiet meant peace - and usually hugged the opportunity to do something he considered intimate and important.   
  
Sighing, after realising it, Slug reached a dirty hand into his masked face and pinched the middle of his eyebrows.   
  
White Hat was probably gonna ask him out again.   
  
Opening his mouth to answer, the elder being in white and nice suit took a deep breath in.   
  
"Doctor," He called, closing his eyes and exhaling. "You’ve being in my life for so long--"   
  
"Oh god, again?"   
  
"Doctor!" White Hat shouted offended.

“Haven’t you used that before?” Asked Slug, getting up from the ground and closing their proximity.

Looking at the ground, White Hat frowned. When he looked up, he was serious and determined.

“No.” He said, stepping closer to look his employee from above. “This one is new.” He sounded sad.

Murmuring a small sorry, Slug gestured to the boss to keep going. The good eldritch did as he was said to - taking the bouquet in hand so his dear human could see it.

Taking a deep breathing in again, he continued.

“Doctor,” he said lower, calm and sincere, looking down into the dark eyes of his employee. “You’ve being in my life for so long, I can no longer see any future without you by my side.” He smiled, continuing. “I’ve tried too many attempts to call you out, it might be a bother to keep doing it any longer and angry you further than I have already did, so I... that will be the last one…” Showing all his teeths with a big goofy smile, he stepped back and kneeled one leg down, holding the white rose bouquet out in the doctor’s direction. “Slug, would you go out with me?”

Grinning while crossing his arms, the engineer laughed.

“You liar.” He replied, laughing even more with the lost expression that White Hat gave him. “You never stop asking.”

Sighing in desistance, the elder being let his arms plummet into the ground together with his hopes. The bouquet hitted the ground, and the hero felt his inexistial heart to crack in a thousand pieces. Getting back in his feet, he whimpered, looking the doctor with tearful eyes.

“Because you never answer!” Shouted the elder being in despair, reaching and clamping with force, with both hands, his doctor’s shoulder - staring at his dark eyes. “You.  _ never. answer! _ ”

Slug, calm and not amused at all, took opportunity in his boss’ stressed state and reached a hand in the older’s chest - dirtying the immaculate white suit he was wearing - touching and pressing into him, holding the fabric and pulling, stepping into the elder personal space to fill it with his presence.

“Hmmm, don’t cry.” Sounding indifferent and uncaring, the doctor grinned against the elder being’s neck and pushed his bag up to kiss the light marble skin. “You can have me tonight if you want.”

White Hat’s hands clenched in his employee’s shoulders, and sighed tiredly.

“I  _ don’t _ .” He shook his head, replying. “I want to  _ date _ you.” The elder being said, sadly.

“White,” Slug called lowly, resting his forehead in his employer’s body. “We already live and work together, we sporadically even  _ sleep _ together, why are you not satisfied with it?”

Stepping away from his doctor’s reach, White Hat held Slug’s hands in a firm grip and kissed it, fondly. He stepped back once more, picking the bouquet up and giving it to his servant human.

“I want to call you mine.” He said smiling, truthful, before turning around and exiting the laboratory.

Frowning, Slug looked down at the white roses - admiring and loving it’s smell. Sighing, he thought to himself once again before going back to work.

_ I’m not giving you that chance, you give up on your belongings too easy. _

 


End file.
